Return
by Bassgirl95
Summary: Stephan Left and Elena had started to recover when a deffrent Salvitore brother returnas to town to stirr things up but why is he really here crappy summary i know but please read anyway T for now maybe some M later but not right now read/Review :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This if my first V.D. fic so be kind I LOVE Damon so much he is hilarious and I wanted to write this for awhile so enjoy… and I am aware that people thought Damon was older when he was here before but I REALLY wanted to write this so I just did **

Stephan was gone and he was never coming back Elena had long ago accepted that he had left her with only a not she could recite the words without thinking

_Elena- I am so sorry I have to do this to you I am sorry I can't explain but I am never coming back I hope you can pretend that I never existed and remember I will always love you – Stephan _

It had been three months since Stephan had left without a word and Elena had accepted it moved on even not that she had even dreamed of seeing someone else but she went about her life as usual she went to school hung out with bonnie and matt and even Caroline and she had learned to be happy again her life was relatively stable and when she woke up this morning she had no idea that this day would turn her world upside down again.

"Elena Gilbert to Principle Howards office please" Elena looked up from the AP Biology text book pages that they were supposed to be taking notes on and up at her teacher he nodded and she shoved her books into her bag and walked to the door with a wish me luck look to bonnie

Elena had no idea why she had been called to the principal's office bit she knew that no one got called to the principal's office for anything other than getting in trouble. The secretary waved her through she was talking to a boy who had his back to her but there was something strangely familiar about him she pause but Mr. Howard beckoned her into his office so she walked in and sat in the seat he gestured to "Mrs. Gilbert you are an outstanding student and you set an exhalent example for the other students here at Mystic Falls" Great she groaned inwardly he was going to lecture her "so I was hoping I could ask you a favor" Elena was surprised she thought she was in trouble

"Sure anything" she breathed in relief

"Exhalent I was hoping that you would agree to be the guide for our new student" Elena instantly regretted her agreeing to this she couldn't help but remember the last new student that she got to know whatever she was in too deep now "I would love too"

"Exhalent ill call him in" Elena groaned inwardly again she didn't bother to turn as she heard them enter behind her but when Mr. Roberts spoke "Elena meet Damon Salvatore" Elena wiped her head around so fast her neck cracked she ignored the sound staring at the familiar vampire in front of her it was definitely THE Damon Salvatore brother of the boy that broke Elena's heart the half monster half she didn't even know that Elena had once planned on calling a brother in law. He looked studly as ever in a black motorcycle jacket and dark wash Calvin Klein jeans. His face suggested that he was surprised to see her but that ever cocky grin made it hard to tell and with Damon you can never tell. Mr. Roberts once again broke the silence "Elena you are Damon's guide to the school make him feel welcome we have adjusted his schedule so his is in all of your classes adopt him into your group of friends make him feel at home now you two can get back to class"

Outside the office they walked in silence until Damon broke it "So my dear Elena what class do we have now" Elena just stared at him half of her wanted to tell him off for leaving half of her wanted to hug him she couldn't decide so she muttered "AP bio"

"AP wow I must brush up on my biology but hey how much can have changed a couple centaury's right?"

"why… I mean why did you" she sputtered He smiled down at her

"You're going to have to finish your sentence did you mean Leave … or comeback … or why did my idiotic brother leave and he's not back by the way" Damon looked down at the dumbstruck Elena again they had stopped outside the classroom "okay " He rolled his eyes sarcastically "you're not going to regain the ability to speak anytime soon so ill explain it all I left because Stefan left and I came back because I wanted to don't ask me why I don't know, he didn't want me to told me to stay away from you but hey ill do whatever I want and I don't know or care why he left and nether should you I stopped trying to find reason behind what he does centaury's ago and you should too because there is no reason he had it made with you but he had to go and ruin a good thing by leaving the idiot but hey to each their own and.." Elena cut him off

"Ability to speak regained and I know Stefan's not coming back and I knew that you would come back because even though you can't resurrect Kathryn you cant resist stirring up trouble you… you…" she couldn't think of an insult bad enough "Idiot" he suggested "Asshole, Jerk, Weenie" Elena rolled her eyes he certainly hadn't changed a bit "Lets get to class you don't want to get in trouble on your first day" Elena didn't know how bonnie and Matt would react to having Damon back not to mention having him "adopted" into their circle of friends Matt didn't know about him being a vampire but he knew everything else butt Bonnie knew everything and as they entered and walk across the room to where the tree of them had been sitting Damon took the empty desk behind Elena she felt two txt messages fly into her inbox.


	2. Kiss

**MAJOR writers block I know it's been forever and its short and my cat is attacking me sorry if it sucks review anyway **

Bonnie- DAMON SALVITORE ARE YOU KIDDING ME TELL ME IM HILUSINATING

Matt- Why is he here

Elena explained the last ten minutes to the others in hushed tones Damon inputted every now and again irritatingly twisting the story to make it seem that Elena was overwhelmed with joy to see him she was beginning to remember why she had tried to avoid the elder Salvatore brother

"How long is he staying" Bonnie hissed

"I don't know" Elena hissed back

"Why don't you ask him" Damon added

Elena kicked the shin that he was dangling into the aisle "owch" she let out short scream it was like kicking a rock Elena wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off his arrogant face

Dear Diary,

It had been a month and three days since Damon Salvatore returned. Is it too weird to say that I like having him here? He's cock and arrogant and sometimes he makes me want to smack him but underneath that bravado he is funny and sweet and a little bit lonely of course he is careful to never let anyone see past his carefully crafted bad boy image. I can and he knows I can . Its crazy its weird but I think I might be falling for him? I'm crazy please someone tell me that I'm crazy

-Elena

It was 9:30 on a Friday night Elena sat with Damon and Bonnie at a booth seat at the grill Elena was spacing Bonnie was ranting about some girl in French Class and Damon was just staring at Elena he got this weird feeling around her just like the one he had now he didn't like it. It always turns into an urge and the urge was to do things that were defiantly not PG-13 to Elena right there in that booth he felt a straining at his crotch he sighed and examined Elena's face

She looked like Kathryn almost identically but there were differences and these differences were what made Damon so infatuated with her eyes shone with happiness instead of malice. Her lips curled in amusement not cruelty and she was so much stronger that Kathryn more gutsy more intelligent she was perfect.

"What did you say Damon I missed it sorry" Elena caught him staring at her

"Uhhh I nothing" Shit did he say that out loud "Do you want me to walk you home" He noticed Bonnie had left

"Sure " she slung her coat over her shoulders and they both stepped out into the cold

They walked like that for awhile both content just to be with each other but the Damon felt that urge again and this time there were no witnesses to stop him he stopped abruptly and stepped close to her

His Face was inches from hers Elena breathed heavily and then he kissed her it was carful and sweet at first but Elena could feel the underlying passion she deepened the kiss pushing him against the fence.


End file.
